Love is War
by Suzuki Honoda
Summary: Luka Megurine, seorang kepala perawat yang sangat peduli dengan prikemanusaan. Dan pada suatu malam Luka bertemu seseorang yang bernama Kaito Shion, si pimpinan utama tim lawan. / Kaito X Luka / WARNING inside/ My first fic at FVI! RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Suara benturan kaki mulai menggema mengisi keheningan dimalam itu.

**KRIEEEEEEET…**

Suara yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah pintu mulai terdengar.

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Suara perbenturan kaki mulai terdengar kembali.

"Fuh, untung saja tidak ketahuan kalau aku keluar markas…"

Ucap seseorang didalam kesunyian malam yang dihiasi gemerlap bintang dan bulan purnama yang menjadi pusat perhatian pada malam itu.

"Mungkin malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik…"

Pikir orang itu sambil menatap rembulan yang bersinar dengan anggunnya.

Rambut merah jambu panjang miliknya yang dibiarkan tergeraiterlihat begitu indah dibawah sinar sang rembulan.

.

.

**Love is War **

**Written by:**

Suzuki Honoda

**Disclaimer: **

**Vocaloid © **YAMAHA

**Genre: **

Romance and Tragedy

**Pairing(s): **

Kaito S. X Luka M.

(_slight_: Kaito S. X Miku H. / Gakupo K. X Luka M.)

**Rated:**

T

**WARNING(s): **

Gaje-ness, OOC maybe, AU, typo(s),

_Author_ pendatang dari fandom Anime/Manga,

Read and give me review, please!

.

**So, Lets Start!**

.

**Luka's POV**

"Mungkin malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik…"

Pikirku sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan anggunnya.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya?

Namaku Luka, Luka Megurine.

Umurku? Uhm… kalau tak salah 19 tahun.

Meski umurku tergolong muda, aku menduduki jabatan sebagai kepala perawat, dan sekarang aku sedang bertugas merawat para tentara yang terluka.

Tetapi jika langit sudah berwarna hitam pekat dan jam tepat menunjukan angka 12, aku pasti akan keluar mencari orang-orang yang masih bisa kutolong, mau itu musuh sekalipun.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku benci peperangan yang hanya terjadi dikarnakan sebuah 'masalah kecil' yang sebenarnya memang tidak aku ketahui jelas alasannya, tetapi hal yang paling kubenci dari peperangan itu adalah mengorbankan banyak nyawa.

Hal seperti itu sangat-amat tidak manusiawi bukan?

Menggunakan tangan-tangan kita yang harusnya kita gunakan untuk saling tolong-menolong malah digunakan untuk saling membunuh menggunakan senjata-senjata yang memang dirancang untuk membunuh satu sama lain?

Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang ada didunia ini.

Tidak, bahkan itu adalah hal terkonyol dialam semesta ini.

"U-uuh… shhhh… arghhh…" rintih kesakitan mulai terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku, aku langsung mencari asal suara itu dengan sigap.

Aku terus mempertajam indra pendengaranku sampai akhirnya menemukan seorang lelaki berambut biru yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan darah-darah segar yang terus mengalir dari pelipis dan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dari seragam yang lelaki itu pakai sangat terlihat kalau dia menduduki jabatan yang tinggi, ya… seragam putih lengkap dengan lambing pangkat berwarna kuning ke emasan, pimpinan utama.

"K-kau… s-sia…pa?" Tanya lelaki itu bersusah payah melontarkan dua kata tadi.

"Aku seorang perawat, kau tidak melihat pakaianku ini? Sudahlah, jangan banyak bergerak. Lebih baik kau tenang saja dulu," jawabku dengan nada datar dan mulai duduk didepan lelaki itu.

Aku mulai mengambil perlatanku dan mulai membersihkan lalu mengobati luka-luka yang melekat pada tubuh lelaki berambut biru itu perlahan.

"H-hei… S-sak…it…" ringisnya, tergambar jelas diwajahnya kalau dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari luka-luka yang sedang kubersihkan sebelum memulai mengolesi obat-obatan pada luka ditubuhnya, dan membalutnya.

"Tahan, kau ini lelaki kan? Makanya kau harus kuat." Responku yang mulai serius mengolesi _alcohol_ pada luka yang 'menempel' dikulitnya.

Hening. Itulah kata yang menggambarkan suasana kami berdua selama aku mengobati lukanya, sampai akhirnya aku selesai mengobati dan membalut luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"Minum ini," suruhku sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol air minum. Awalnya, lelaki berambut biru itu hanya menatap botol itu penuh kecurigaan, tetapi akhirnya air itu diminum juga, bahkan hingga habis tak bersisa.

'_orang ini… rakus_.' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Uhm… Namamu siapa, _miss_?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan senyum ramah setelah mulai merasa bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

"Luka, Luka Megurine." Jawabku seadanya.

"Oh ya, namaku Kaito Shion. Aku salah satu dari tiga pemimpin utama _Volition._ Dan kau?" Tanya lelaki—Kaito Shion—lagi.

"Kepala perawat _Healdton," _jawabku jujur dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah? _Healdton_? Berarti kau ini musuhku? Aku tak percaya kau yang seorang musuh menolong musuhmu sendiri?" kaget Kaito dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

"Tapi itulah faktanya. Aku memang membenci melihat orang lain yang meringis kesakitan dan menderita karena peperangan yang tak berguna seperti ini." Jelasku sambil menatap mata Kaito yang masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Lagi pula kenapa gadis berumuran 15 tahun sepertimu ada dimedan perang seperti ini, _miss_?" Tanya Kaito sambil menatapku heran dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Namaku 'Luka' bukan '_miss_', dan umurku sudah 19 tahun, bahkan tahun ini akan menjadi 20. Camkan itu." ucapku risih karena disebut-sebut anak berumur 15 tahun.

"EH? 20 tahun, tahun ini? Umurku tahun ini 23 lho! Berarti kita berbeda 3 tahun ya?" kata lelaki itu sambil menatapku antusias.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berdiam diri dan mengobrol denganmu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dan mencari orang lain yang masih membutuhkan pertolonganku." Balasku cuek sambil mulai merapihkan peralatanku.

"KAITO-_KUN_!" teriak seseorang tergesa-gesa, lelaki yang bernama Kaito itu langsung merespon suara itu.

"Hah… Haah… Haaahh… Ternyata kau disini! Aku senang kau selama—eh, tunggu… kau ini siapa?" Tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku berambut biru _tosca_ panjang diikat dua, wajahnya sangat manis.

"Ah, iya… Miku-_chan_, ini Luka kepala perawat dari _Healdton_… Luka, ini Miku perawat khusus dari _Volition_," jelas Kaito sambil memperkenalkan diriku pada gadis itu—Miku.

"APA? KEPALA PERAWAT _HEALDTON_? Apa kau bercanda?" jerit Miku kaget sambil mulai menjaga jarak denganku.

"Tapi itulah faktanya. Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyaku bernada sinis dan dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk kearah Miku.

"Tidak salah sih, aku hanya kaget saja. Err… tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Luka-_san_._ Arigatou_, sudah menolong Kaito-_kun_, Luka-_san_." Ucap Miku tersenyum menatapku.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah waktuku untuk kembali ke markas. Karena si 'jendral ungu pencinta _eggplant'_ itu bisa menghujaniku berjuta-juta pertanyaan jika aku ketahuan keluar markas. Hhhh…" Jelasku panjang lebar sambil menghela nafas bosan.

"_Wait_… 'Jendral ungu pencinta _eggplant_'? Jangan bilang maksudmu… _SIR _GAKUPO KAMUI?" kaget Kaito mendengar perkataanku.

"Itu memang maksudku. _Well_, aku mengganggu suasana diantara kalian berdua kah? Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Ucapku sambil mulai beranjak meninggalkan kedua insan yang seharusnya menjadi 'musuh'ku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba langkah kedua kaki jenjangku terhenti ketika pergelangan tanganku ditarik sebuah tangan yang menurutku besar dibandingkan tanganku.

"_Arigatou_, _miss _Luka, aku berhutang budi padamu. Temui aku jika kau punya waktu senggang," bisikan itu seakan menggelitik telingaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar bisikan itu.

"Kaito-_kun_, kau sedang membicarakan apa dengan Luka-_san_? Lebih baik kita juga kembali ke markas! Aku yakin Len-_kun_ pasti sudah sangat cemas menunggu keberadaanmu!" seru Miku dengan tampang… kesal? Kenapa dia kesal melihat Kaito berbisik kepadaku? Cemburu? Berarti Miku menyukai Kaito? Hah, sudahlah.

"Eh, iya… Aku sampai melupakan Len… Yasudah, ayo kita juga kembali. Sampai jumpa, _miss_ Luka!" ucap Kaito seraya tersenyum kearahku. Aku tak tau mengapa… tapi, wajahku serasa panas. Padahal ini malam hari. Oke, lupakan.

**End Luka's POV**

.

**— Love is War **—

.

"LUKAAAAAAAAAAA~! Kau dimanaaaa?" teriak seseorang ditengah-tengah malam yang saking nyaringnya teriakan itu bisa membuat nenek-nenek tuli menjadi sembuh(?). (_author_: eh, abaikan kalimat barusan -_-)

"_Sir_ Gakupo, saya mohon anda tidak usah berteriak-teriak ditengah malam seperti ini! Kalau sampai terdengar para prajurit bisa-bisa mereka terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman ini karena teriakan anda! Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Lalu, stamina mereka untuk perang besok sangat labil, dan akhirnya kita kalah. Apa anda mau hal buruk itu terjadi?" Tanya seorang gadis yang menggunakan baju perawat yang mirip seperti Luka.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, Meiko. Tapi masalahnya diamana Luka? Aku tidak ingin gadis sejenius dan secantik dia disandra oleh musuh kita!" resah lelaki berambut ungu yang disebut-sebut Gakupo dengan memasang tampang _horror_.

"Ya-ya-yaa! Saya tau anda mengalami '_crush_' yang mendalam pada _miss_ Luka, _sir_. Tapi, saya yakin bahwa _miss_ Luka tidak akan mudah disandra oleh lawan. _Well_, _miss_ Luka itu tidak boleh diremehkan! Dia sebenarnya jago bela-diri loh, _sir_!" pendapat gadis berambut coklat pendek berbaju perwat yang dipanggil Meiko.

"Yang pasti dimana Lukaaaaaaa?" teriak Gakupo lagi.

"Aku disini, Gakupo." Tiba-tiba Luka muncul dari belakang Gakupo dan Meiko, terlihat dari mukanya kalau dia sangat lelah hingga berkeringat.

"Luka, akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Aku cemas memikirkanmu kau tau? Kau tadi dari mana saja? Kenapa kau berkeringat? Apa kau lelah? Kau bertemu musuh? Kau tidak apa-apa? kau—" kata-kata Gakupo terpotong oleh Luka yang menatapnya tajam dan mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Cerewet." potong Luka singkat yang membuat Gakupo ber-jlebb-ria, Luka yang melihatnya hanya memberi tatapan dingin dan menusuk kearah Gakupo.

"Hahaha, Luka memang selalu begitu ya! Tapi… Terimakasih untuk semuanya ya Luka! Aku senang bisa kenal dengan gadis sehebat dirimu!" ucap Gakupo tersenyum riang.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku heran dengan pujiannya.

"Karena banyak prajurit yang tertolong nyawanya karena dirimuuu!" kata Gakupo lagi.

"Oh, hanya karena itu? Kukira karena apa…"

.

**— Love is War **—

.

**DOR…**

Suara tembakan pertama berbunyi, Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Suara tembakan mulai beradu, para manusia yang berada di'arena' mulai saling membunuh satu sama lain.

**RATATATATATATATATAT**

Suara yang sangat nyaring itu terdengar dengan sangat-amat jelas diindera pendengaran seorang Luka.

**CROOOOT…**

Darah segar mulai menetes, satu persatu dari mereka mulai berjatuhan dan berpulang ke yang maha kuasa dengan tragis, Luka merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik ketika melihat darah segar terus terbuang dengan sia-sia.

"_MISS _LUKA! Tolong bantu kami! Pasien mulai bertambah!" teriak histeris seorang perawat berambut hijau.

"Eh, iya. Obat-obatan kita masih diatas rata-rata 'kan, Gumi?" Tanya Luka sambil mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dimasukan kelayar lebar menurut Luka.

"Iya, semalam sudah saya _check_, _miss_." Jawab Gumi sambil membuntuti Luka menuju ruang dimana para 'pemain' di'pertunjukan berdarah' itu diobati oleh para perawat.

Sesampainya diruang rawat pasien (ruangan besar dengan tempat tidur yang jumlahnya ratusan) Luka segera menangani para prajurit dengan cekatan. Sebagai seorang 'kepala perawat' wajar saja bukan bila dia bertindak cepat dan akurat?

"_MISS _LUKA! KEMARI, _SIR_ GAKUPO TERTEMBAK DIBAGIAN PERGELANGAN TANGANNYA!" teriak histeris Meiko sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Luka. Dengan sigap Luka berlari secepat mungkin kearah Meiko.

"A-astaga… luka ini sangat dalam…" kaget Luka sambil menguncupkan kedua tangannya didepan bibirnya dengan mata membelak menatap luka yang berada tepat dipergelangan tangan kanan dan didekat jantung Gakupo.

"Persiapkan alat-alat untuk oprasi! Kita jahit luka ini sekarang! Cepat." Suruh Luka pada Meiko.

"Baik," patuh Meiko sambil memanggil Gumi dan beberapa perawat lain untuk ikut dalam oprasi dan menyiapkan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Gakupo, kenapa kau sebodoh ini? Kau memang orang _idiot_! Membunuh satu sama lain, akhirnya kau juga yang kena imbasnya 'kan?" ucap Luka dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Seorang Luka menangis? Tidak mungkin. Tapi itulah kebenarannya.

"L-L…uk…a…" panggil lelaki yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur putih yang mulai 'dihiasi' dengan warna merah dari bercak darah.

"Gaku… Gakupo! Bertahanlah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu! MEIKO! GUMI! DIMANA ALAT-ALATNYA?" teriak Luka lantang sambil tetap menahan air mata beningnya dipelupuk matanya.

"KAMI SEGERA KESANA, _MISS_!" teriak Gumi sambil berlari kearah Luka. Tapi apa daya? Diruangan itu ada banyak orang yang berhilir-mudik sehingga mereka kesusahan menghampiri Luka.

"Kenapa mereka harus lama? Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Gakupo." Pinta Luka sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Meiko dan Gumi yang terus berusaha secepat mungkin menghampiri Luka. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Luka terasa dingin.

"Lu… ka… sa… ki… t…" rintih Gakupo sambil menatap Luka sendu.

"Sudah pasti sakit, bodoh! Mana mungkin ditembak dibagian pergelangan tangan bagian kanan dan didekat jantung itu tidak sakit? Hanya seorang yang lebih dari kata gila yang menganggapnya tidak sakit!" seru Luka tak karuan.

"ehe… heh… e…" tawa Gakupo, tapi suara tawanya yang sekarang ini berbeda, "aku… suka… seka… li… deng… an… Lu...ka…"

**DEG**

**Luka's POV**

Detak jantungku berhenti sesaat, aku menatap Gakupo yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

Aku menundukan kepalaku untuk menutupi semburat merah yang muncul dikedua belah pipiku, "Gakupo bodoh."

"…"

Tidak ada respon darinya.

"Hei, _idiot_! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"…"

Tidak ada respon lagi darinya.

"Kalau kau tidak merespon perkataanku dalam 3 detik, aku akan masa bodo padamu!" ucapku kesal, "Satu…"

"…"

"dua…" lanjutku sambil menelan ludah.

"…"

"…tiga!"

"…"

Masih tak ada respon, tetapi mukanya masih tersenyum keaarahku.

"Tunggu, t-tidak mungkin!" kuraih pergelangan tangan bagian kirinya.

**BRAAAAAK**

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhku lemas seketeika. Saat menyadari satu hal;

'_ini tidak mungkin! D-denyut nadinya…berhenti? T-tidak mungkin dia meninggal! Tidak mungkin!_'

"_MISS _LUKA! J-jangan bilang kami terlambat?" teriak Gumi histeris. Aku menatap rekan-rekan perawatku lalu tersenyum miris dan mengangkat kedua tanganku.

"I-ini… tidak mungkin!" _shock_ Meiko dengan mata membelak.

Aku juga tidak percaya akan kematiannya yang secepat ini.

'_Terimakasih untuk semuanya ya Luka! Aku senang bisa kenal dengan gadis sehebat dirimu!_'

Kalimat yang diucapkan Gakupo semalam mulai menghantui pikiranku.

'_Jangan-jangan… dia sudah menyadari akan kematiannya?'_ batinku mulai aneh-aneh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, itu tidak masuk akal.

Aku hanya bisa menatap jasad seorang Gakupo yang biasanya penuh semangat dan sekarang dia hanya akan selalu menjadi kenangan.

.

**— Love is War **—

.

**Tap… Tap... Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Aku berjalan dengan cepat untuk menaiki kapal laut yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal kami dating kemari.

Peperangan itu dimenangkan pihak _Volition_, dan berakhir dengan kami (_Healdton_) harus berpulang ketanah air dengan tangan kosong. Err… kutarik ucapanku, kami dating ketanah air membawa para korban yang tewas mengenaskan di medan perang.

"_Miss_, duduklah disebelahku jika anda tidak keberatan." Panggil Gumi yang disamping kanannya sudah diduduki Meiko.

"Tentu saya tak keberatan. Terimakasih, Gumi." Ucapku sopan dan berkesan formal.

"Hehehe, iyaa~!" jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Miss_…" kata Meiko memulai topic pembicaraan.

"Hm… kenapa?" responku sambil menatap Meiko.

"Apa anda menyadari kalau _sir _Gakupo itu mengalami '_crush_' yang mendalam pada diri anda semenjak pertama kali kalian bertemu?" Tanya Meiko.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa anda yakin? Padahal beliau itu sangat tergila-gila pada anda bahkan sampai-sampai ia menjadi salah tingkah didepan anda." Jelas Meiko.

"PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN! PENUMPANG ATAS NAMA 'LUKA MEGURINE' DIHARAP MENDATANGI BAGIAN INFORMASI. SEKALILAGI,PENUMPANG ATAS NAMA 'LUKA MEGURINE' DIHARAP MENDATANGI BAGIAN INFORMASI. TERIMAKASIH."

"Loh, itu nama lengkap anda 'kan, _miss_?" Tanya Gumi heran, "kok anda dipanggil ke bagian informasi ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "mana saya tau… permisi, sepertinya saya harus pergi dulu." Ucapku lalu beranjak pergi menuju bagian informasi dengan langkah cepat.

"formal sekali." Guman Meiko singkat.

.

**— T . B . C —**

.

**Author's Note**

**Suzuki Honoda**:_ Hajimemashite, _Suzuki _desu_!

Yusue-Mint: _Hajimemashite, _Yue _desu_.

Hehehe, perkenalkan! Saya _author _pendatang dari fandom anime/manga~!

Yusue-Mint: Yap, kami berdua biasanya nyampah(?) difandom-fandom anime/manga.

Salam kenal buat _senpai_-_senpai_ diFVI! ^ ^

Yusue-Mint: Ya, salam kenal. Maaf kalau fict ini banyak kekurangannya, yaa!

_Gomenne,_ kalau fict ini jelek, abal, ga jelas, pokoknya saya minta maaf banget kalau tidak berkenan dihati _readers _dan _senpai_-_senpai _diFVI!

Yusue-Mint: Lagi pula kami dapet ide buat fict ini pas baca 'riwayat hidup'nya tokoh dunia favoritenya Suzuki…

FLORANCE NIGHTINGALE! Tokoh dunia dibidang keperawatan!

Yusue-Mint: Nah, iya itu nama tokohnya…

Intinya saya mau ngucapin salam kenal buat _senpai-senpai_ difandom FVI ini~!

Yusue-Mint: Kamu udah buat 1st fict diFVI, eh… Malah buat fanfict multi-chap lagi… -_-

Hehehe, _gomen_… maklum saya kebiasaan buat fict multi-chap sih!

Yusue-Mint: Err… a/n nya segini aja kali yah?

Yup! _Arigatou_ buat yang baca dan apa boleh kami minta…

.

**REVIEW, PLEASE! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Miss_…" kata Meiko memulai topic pembicaraan.

"Hm… kenapa?" responku sambil menatap Meiko.

"Apa anda menyadari kalau _sir _Gakupo itu mengalami '_crush_' yang mendalam pada diri anda semenjak pertama kali kalian bertemu?" Tanya Meiko.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa anda yakin? Padahal beliau itu sangat tergila-gila pada anda bahkan sampai-sampai ia menjadi salah tingkah didepan anda." Jelas Meiko.

"PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN! PENUMPANG ATAS NAMA 'LUKA MEGURINE' DIHARAP MENDATANGI BAGIAN INFORMASI. SEKALI LAGI,PENUMPANG ATAS NAMA 'LUKA MEGURINE' DIHARAP MENDATANGI BAGIAN INFORMASI. TERIMAKASIH."

"Loh, itu nama lengkap anda 'kan, _miss_?" Tanya Gumi heran, "kok anda dipanggil ke bagian informasi ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "mana saya tau… permisi, sepertinya saya harus pergi dulu." Ucapku lalu beranjak pergi menuju bagian informasi dengan langkah cepat.

"formal sekali." Guman Meiko singkat.

.

.

**Love is War **

**Written by:**

Suzuki Honoda

**Disclaimer: **

**Vocaloid © **YAMAHA

**Genre: **

Romance and Tragedy

**Pairing(s): **

Kaito S. X Luka M.

(_slight_: Kaito S. X Miku H. / Len K. X Luka M. / Dell H. X Luka M.)

**Rated:**

T

**WARNING(s): **

Gaje-ness, OOC maybe, AU, typo(s),

Full of Luka POV for this chapters,

Thanks for the review _readers _and _senpai_,

Read and give me review at this chapter, please!

.

**So, Lets Start!**

.

**Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Aku melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangku dengan malasnya.

'_Memangnya siapa sih yang mencariku? Kurang kerjaan sekali orang itu, padahal aku saja baru berdesak-desakan mencari tempat duduk! Hu-uh,_' batinku kesal.

**Tap**

Aku memberhentikan langkahku saat posisi tubuhku sudah menghadap pintu kayu dengan sebuah frame yang bertuliskan '_Information Room_'.

Kuraih gagang pintu kayu itu ragu, sampai akhirnya kuputar gagang pintu itu perlahan, dan terpampanglah orang yang sedang mencariku.

Seorang laki-laki… sosok yang sangat asing dimataku… intinya, aku tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Anda… siapa? Punya urusan apa saya dengan anda?" tanyaku sambil menatap sosok didepanku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Lebih baik kau sendiri menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu… Apa kau ini kepala perawat yang bernama Luka Megurine?" Tanya sosok itu… seorang laki-laki berambut kuning diikat, dari gayanya aku sudah bisa menebak kalau laki-laki ini bersifat cuek, laki-laki itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa besar berwarna putih yang terletak disudut ruangan informasi—tempat dimana sekarang kami berada.

"Ya, itu benar. Ada keperluan apa atas kedatangan anda yang terbilang sangat mendadak?" Tanyaku menggunakan bahasa seformal mungkin.

"Uhm… begini, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu yang sudah mengobati sahabatku, Kaito Shion." Jelas laki-laki itu pelan.

'_Kenapa nadanya pelan? Apa_ _mungkin agar dia tidak diusir oleh awak kapal saat para awak mengetahui kalau orang ini memiliki hubungan dengan Kaito Shion si pimpinan utama dari Volition? Ha-ha-ha. Pemikiran yang sangat amat CERDAS, Luka…' _batinku.

"Sama-sama. Dan sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya, kau ini siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Len Kagamine, aku salah satu pimpinan utama dari _Volition_." Ucap laki-laki itu—Len Kagamine dengan nada berbisik.

'_Ternyata dia memiliki jabatan yang setingkat dengan Kaito… Ah, iya… Gadis itu_—_Miku_—_ pernah mengucapkan nama laki-laki ini dengan panggilan... eh, apa ya? Ah ya, Len-kun.'_ batinku lagi.

"Oh, ada kepentingan lain? Waktuku sangat berharga, _sir_." Kataku dengan tampang datar.

"Eh, kenapa kau begitu sinis dan dingin padaku? Err… kalau boleh aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu," ujar Len sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"Aku ini ingin kembali ke kampung halamanku, dan hari ini! Mana bisa aku tinggal dikawasan 'MANTAN' musuhku?" tanyaku sinis.

"Eh, iya juga ya… tapi aku memang harus bertanya tentang banyak hal padamu, _miss_. Dan apa kau bisa tanpa mengungkit 'mantan musuh' itu?" Ucap Len setengah berbisik.

"Kau yang mencariku, berarti kau yang harus berpikir atas apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"ITU DIA!" seru Len sambil menjetrikan jarinya, "Aku akan ikut denganmu ke _Healdton_! Aku akan segera menelfon Kaito!"

"A-apa katamu?" kagetku tak percaya, "Kau gila ya? Yang benar saja, seorang pimpinan utama dari tim musuh ingin mendatangi negri 'mantan' musuhmu?"

"Hahaha, kau jangan salah! Begini-begini aku pandai menyamar loh!" kata Len kegirangan sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi dewasa miliknya yang putih.

'_Yang benar saja! Para pimpinan utama Volition ingin mendatangi kampung halamanku? Ugh, ditambah pasti sir Kaito juga ikut! Bukannya aku tidak senang… tapi, gadis itu—Miku_—_ juga pasti akan ikut.'_ Batinku merasa 'sedikit' kecewa.

.

— **Love is War **—

.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau ini putri dari keluarga Megurine!" kaget Len saat mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kujawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, apa boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tanyaku tegas.

"Eh, tunggu! Keluarga yang terpandang dan merupakan keturunan ningrat dengan martabat yang sangat tinggi. Mengapa kau ingin menerima pekerjaan perawat yang kau tau keadaannya sekarang ini seperti apa?" ucap Len bingung sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Alasan pertama, aku paling benci melihat para perawat yang selalu dilecehkan oleh pasiennya, dan pekerjaan seperti perawat selalu dipandang sebagai pekerjaan yang hina. Alasan kedua, aku juga membenci pertumpahan darah yang tidak berguna dan hanya akan memakan korban." Aku menyeruput teh Oolong yang bergelas putih susu, lalu aku menuntaskan kalimat terakhirku, "Dan alasanku yang terakhir, aku sangat tertarik pada bidang kedokteran, tetapi aku merasa 'terpanggil' untuk meluruskan jalan para perawat, jadi aku memutuskan agar mengurung niatku menjadi dokter."

"Oo… Jadi karena itu _miss_ Luka ingin menjadi perawat… Aku salut pada kemauanmu untuk mendirikan moral pada rumah sakit yang sudah seperti… sarang para _bitch_." Len menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Yah, begitulah… padahal menjadi seorang perawat adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mulia." Aku menyeruput tehku lagi.

"Anda sungguh berjiwa besar, _miss_… Saya kagum pada anda, saya yakin riwayat anda akan tercatat dibuku dunia suatu saat nanti." Puji Len sambil meraih cangkir tehnya dan mulai ikut menyeruput tehnya.

"Kau sangat pintar memuji rupanya, _sir_. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menjadi seorang pimpinan dan berganti profesi menjadi penyair," Ucapku seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Hahaha, yang benar saja! Eh, ngomong-ngomong setahu saya seorang _miss_ dari keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga anda seharusnya sudah terikat dengan tali pertunangan 'kan? Tapi… sepertinya tidak ada sebuah cincin menghiasi jari manis anda, _miss_?" Tanya Len sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi secara perlahan.

"Aku memang belum bertunangan." Jawabku yang berkesan 'apa-ada-nya'.

"PFFFFFFT—HAH? Apa aku salah dengar?" sontak Len hampir menyemburkan tehnya karena saking kagetnya mendengar ucapanku.

"Tapi itu berdasarkan fakta." Ujarku sambil meletakan cangkir tehku keatas meja yang berbentuk bulat.

"Yang benar saja? Kudengar dari Kaito kalau _miss_ ini genap berumur 20 tahun ditahun ini, ha?" Tanya Len memastikan info yang diperolehnya.

"Itu benar." Jawabku 'singkat-padat-dan-akurat'.

"Lalu, kenapa bisa? Lagi pula, wajah dan tubuh anda sangat diatas rata-rata, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, berjiwa manusiawi, dan _miss _juga jenius hingga bisa menduduki jabatan sebagai kepala perawat diusia yang terbilang muda," ucap Len kebingungan.

"Menurutku… laki-laki didunia ini sama. Kau tau? Kalian para laki-laki itu sangat… Egois."

"Hey, tidak semua laki-laki didunia ini sama!" komentar Len sambil menatapku tajam.

"Sudah kubilang itu menurut—"

**BRAAAK…**

"Hi, untunglah aku naik kapal tepat waktu, hapir saja aku tertinggal!" gerutu seorang laki-laki yang tentu sudah kukenal, Kaito Shion.

"Luka-_san_, apa kabar?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang juga sudah kukenal, Miku Hatsune.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sehat," jawabku dingin.

"Huh, kalian lama sekali! Bahkan saking lamanya tehku sudah hampir habis!" omel Len sambil menunjuk cangkirnya.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf… tadi aku harus mengurus banyak hal selagi kau bersantai dan minum teh bersama _miss_ Luka yang cantik ini." Ucap Kaito dengan nada yang ditekan pada kata 'bersantai'.

"Ya-ya, terserah apa katamu." Balas Len risih melihat Kaito yang mulai mengeluarkan aura yang tidak enak.

"Jadi… apa perkiraanku tepat kalau _miss _Luka ini putri dari keluarga Megurine?" Tanya Kaito sambil menatap kearahku seraya tersenyum.

**BLUSSH**

Eh, a-apa ini? Wajahku terasa panas saat ditatap Kaito… terlebih saat dia tersenyum…

Jantungku Berdegup tak karuan… seperti ingin copot saja?

"U-ugh…" gumanku seraya menutup mukaku yang mulai memerah.

Untunglah, mereka semua tidak menyadari mukaku yang memerah saat ditatap Kaito tadi.

Aku mencoba menahan degupan jantungku yang terus-menerus membuatku risih karenanya, aku mencoba berbicara selancar dan senormal mungkin.

"Y-Ya itu benar." Jawabku singkat dan mencoba melarikan diri dari pandangan Kaito yang membuatku seperti es yang mencair karena terkena terik matahari setiap kali dia melihatku, "d-dan aku mulai bosan disini. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang."

"Eh, aku ini baru datang!" seru Kaito kecewa.

"Luka-_san_…" panggil Miku pelan.

"Kau ini terlalu lamban, Kaito. Wajar saja _miss_ Luka merasa bosan," Ejek Len.

"Cerewet."

.

— **Love is War **—

.

"Orang-orang yang menyusahkan." Kataku mengeluh, mata _sapphire_ku terus menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

**Krieeeet…**

Suara pintu yang dibuka mulai terdengar, pandanganku beralih menuju pintu kayu bergagang kuning keemasan.

"Ternyata kau memang disini." Kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kaito.

"Ada apa kau sampai mencariku?" tanyaku sinis, tanganku terlipat dengan manisnya didepan dada.

'_Jangan menatap matanya, Luka! Dia ini seorang 'penyihir'! kalau aku menatap matanya aku pasti akan terhipnotis! Jangan ditatap… JANGAN TATAP MATANYA!_'batinku.

"_Well_, Len memang sudah bertanya banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui darimu. Tapi… masih ada pertanyaan yang masih ingin kupertanyakan."

"Apa?" balasku singat dan berkesan _to-the-point_.

"Mengapa keluargamu mengizinkan kau menjadi seorang perawat? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti!"

"itu bukan urusanmu." Ucapku tidak peduli.

"Oh, ayolah… Aku sangat penasaran!" pinta Kaito, "…kumohon…"

Aku tersenyum simpul, "kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya… baiklah, akan kuceritakan…"

**Flashback**

"APA KATAMU, LUKA? KAU INGIN MENJADI PERAWAT?" teriakan itu mengacaukan kedamaian dipagi hari, disaat sang mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya.

"Iya, _dad_. Aku ingin menjadi seorang perawat, menurutku pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan yang tidak boleh diremehkan. Itu adalah pekerjaan yang mulia…."

"Tidak, Luka… _Mom_ bisa mati berdiri jika melihat anak _mom_ yang berpendidikan dan berwibawa berubah menjadi seorang _bitch_ yang lebih rendah dari pada hewan!" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang mulai menitikan air mata beningnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang _bitch_, _mom_… aku akan merubah jalan para perawat agar bisa menemukan cahaya yang disebut harapan. Aku ingin pekerjaan mulia ini mendapat respon positif dari pasiennya, bukan negatif."

"_DAD_ TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERESTUI MIMPIMU MENJADI SEORANG PERAWAT, LUKA!" teriak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut yang mulai 'dihiasi' warna putih.

"Kumohon, _dad_… kumohon…" pintaku memelas.

"Hiks… _Mom_ juga tidak akan mengizinkanmu menjadi perawat, bahkan jika kamu bersujud dihadapan _mom_ sekarang, _mom_ tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu, Luka…" kata ibu sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku juga… tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu, Luka. Aku tak ingin adik perempuan kesayanganku bekerja ditempat menjijikan seperti Rumah Sakit." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersender dipintu, "lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin adikku ikut terjun ke medan perang 'hanya' untuk menolong para prajurit yang meringis kesakitan."

"Tapi… bukankah manusia diciptakan untuk saling tolong-menolong? Kumohon pengertian kalian _big bro_, _mom, dad_…" pintaku lagi, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau air bening mulai terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku dalam frekuensi banyak.

"Kurasa kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu, Luka… lebih baik kau pergi jalan-jalan dan melihat pemandangan yang bisa menenangkan pikiranmu…" saran ayah sambil menghela nafas panjang setelah melihatku yang mulai menangis.

'_Tunggu… rasanya kemarin aku mendapat brosur… Ah, benar! Mungkin aku bisa pergi mendaftarkan diri dan ikut seleksi untuk menjadi seorang perawat yang 2 minggu lagi akan dikirimkan ke Healdton seperti yang tertera pada brosur itu!'_ Batinku senang.

"Mungkin _dad_ benar… kalau begitu aku akan pergi besok pagi dan membeli tiket untuk naik kereta." Kataku sambil mengangguk cepat.

**End of Flashback**

"JADI KAU KE MEDAN PERANG TANPA PERSETUJUAN ORANG TUA? APA KAU GILA?" teriak Kaito histeris.

"Setidaknya sudah kubayar dengan airmataku." Ucapku pelan, "dan sepertinya sekarang ini aku rindu pada keluargaku…"

"Tunggu… pada seleksi itu kau langsung diangkat menjadi kepala perawat? Hebat…" puji Kaito.

"_Yeah_, sepulangnya aku nanti pasti mereka akan bingung dengan kehadiranmu, Len dan si perawat cantik itu." Kataku sambil membalikan tubuhku agar posisiku memunggungi Kaito.

"…" tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kaito hingga, "Hei…"

"Hm?" responku sambil membalikan tubuhku lagi.

"Anginnya enak ya…"

.

— **Love is War **—

.

"Jadi… mereka bukan salah satu dari musuh kita, Luka?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih (bukan putih tanda sudah usia lanjut, tapi rambutnya dicat) yang menghisap sebatang rokok dengan santainya, "muka mereka sangat mirip dengan pimpinan musuh…"

"Err… mereka itu saudara jauhku, Dell… hanya saja, wajah mereka memang pasaran! Ya, wajah mereka pasaran, makanya terlihat seperti pimpinan utama musuh kita!" jawabku berbohong.

"Oh, sepupumu… Yasudah kalau mereka memang ingin sekapal dengan kita, tapi ingat… katakan pada mereka agar tidak membuat kerusuhan dikapal ini."

"Ya, tentu saja." Kataku menurut.

"LUKAAAAAAA? Kau dimana?" teriak suara yang sangat familiar diindra pendengaranku, suara Kaito.

"Hahaha, sepertinya mereka mencarimu, Luka. Hahaha," tawa Dell, aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Kok? Tumben sekali kau tertawa? Rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa, Dell…"

"LUKAAAAAAAA?"

"Oh, _fine_. Aku harus kesana, sampai nanti, Dell!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah laki-laki itu—Dell Honne.

"Sampai nanti… Luka," perasaanku atau memang ada nada getir disuara Dell? Oke, lupakan.

.

— **Love is War **—

.

"LUKAAAAAA?" teriakan Kaito mulai terdengar sangat jelas. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sosok laki-laki biru bertubuh tinggi-tegap itu.

**GREP**

Aku memegang bahu Kaito kuat-kuat.

"Ternyata kau disini aku—"

"BISAKAH KAU DUDUK MANIS DAN DIAM? TELINGAKU MASIH NORMAL _SIR _'KAITO SHION'!" teriakku penuh amarah.

"Eh, kau jangan marah… maafkan aku," pinta Kaito.

"APA KATAMU? MAAF? Sesosok 'pimpinan utama' mengucapkan kata 'maaf' kepada perawat yang sangat direndahkan diera ini? _Sir_, anda terlalu baik." Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar Kaito menutup mulutku, lalu dia membisikan sebuah kalimat, "Jangan memanggilku menggunakan kata _sir_, jujur… aku tidak suka dipanggil seformal itu olehmu, Luka… Dan apa kau ingat kalau sekarang ini aku sedang menyembunyikan identitas asliku?"

"Mmh…" aku mencoba melepaskan tangan besar Kaito, tapi apa daya? Kekuatan Kaito lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku.

Kaito melepaskan tangannya perlahan, "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu kasar padamu…"

"Memang, jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih kuat dariku maka kau bisa semena-mena atas diriku!" emosiku mulai melonjak naik kembali, sampai akhirnya…

**PLAAAK**

Ya, aku menampar pipi putihnya. Tepatnya dipipi bagian kanan.

"Aku membencimu… KAITO SHION!" ujarku sambil berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang tengah mengelus pipinya.

"Kau tau, Luka? Rasanya sangat… sakit…"

.

— **Love is War **—

.

"_Hello_? Iya, ini aku…" ucapku kepada seseorang disebrang telfon.

"_You know? I miss my beloved sister…_" kata orang itu, suaranya terdengar seperti suara laki-laki.

"_I miss you more, big bro_…" balasku sambil tersenyum kecil. _Yeah_, orang yang kutelfon adalah kakak kandungku, Luki Megurine.

"Hehehe, jadi… kau menikmati liburanmu, Luka?"

**DEG!**

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kak Luki. Seolah jantungku berhenti berdegup, tenggorokanku terasa kering, dan lidahku terasa keluh. Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku memang pergi menjadi perawat tanpa sepengetahuan keluargaku.

"Luka? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya kak Luki lagi.

"Eh, iya… aku baik-baik saja kok… hehehe," jawabku sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh, bagus lah… hey, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh buatku dan Rin ya!" ujar kak Luki girang.

"Hah? Rin berkunjung ke rumah?" ucapku bingung.

Eh, iya… Rin itu saudara jauhku, anaknya manis, berambut kuning dan sangat suka menghias rambutnya dengan sebuah pita besar, dia juga anak yang periang, umurnya hanya berjarak satu tahun dibawahku, jangan lupa kalau dia pecinta buah jeruk, lalu diantara semua saudaraku… Rin adalah yang paling pengertian padaku, makanya aku sangat menyayangi Rin bagai adikku sendiri.

"Ya, dia sangat antusias begitu kubilang kalau kau akan pulang, seperti biasa… kalu dia datang, persediaan jeruk kita langsung menipis." Kata kak Luki sambil menghela nafas panjang, mencoba memaklumi sifat saudaranya yang satu itu mungkin?

"Hahahaha, sampaikan salamku untuknya ya?" pintaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya-ya… Hey, kau kemana saja selama _dad_ memberimu waktu untuk berlibur?"

**DEG!**

Pertanyaan itu lagi… pertanyaan itu sudah seperti pistol, saat ditanyakan hal itu rasanya pistol itu seperti sudah menancap tepat dijantungku. Oke, itu berlebihan…

"Err… aku ragu memberitahukannya padamu…"

"Oh, ayolah… aku ini kakakmu, Luka! Terbukalah padaku!" seru kak Luki.

"Tapi kakak jangan marah atau bahkan sampai menceritakan hal ini pada _dad_ atau _mom_…"

"Percayalah padaku, Luka. Bahkan rahasiamu saat kecil tentang tuna _grandma_ yang pernah 'hilang' juga tidak terbongkar… padahal itu kau yang makan habis seluruhnya… hahaha," tawa kak Luki, kenapa hal memalukan seperti itu masih dia ingat? Dasar kakak yang licik!

"Kak…" panggilku ragu, aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku.

"Ya…" balas kak Luki penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"…sebenarnya aku…" lanjutku penuh dengan rasa kurang yakin.

.

— **T . B . C —**

.

**Author's Note**

**Suzuki Honoda**: _Moshi-moshi_, _readers_! *nyengir*

Yusue-Mint: Yap, _publish_~!_ Publish_~!

Iya, _arigatou_ buat _review_nya! *peluk _reviewer_ satu-satu*

Yusue-Mint: eh, alurnya kecepetan ya? *natep _author_*

Sebenernya saya juga sempet mikir gitu pas baca ulang dan pas udah terlanjur saya _publish_… *mojok*

Yusue-Mint: semoga buat _chapter_ ini alurnya ga secepet yang kemarin ya?

Dan semoga _typo_ juga berkurang… (di_chapter_ 1 masih ada lumayan banyak _typo_ *mundung*)

Yusue-Mint: Oke-oke, waktunya bales _review_, Su!

Eh, iya… waktunya berbalas _review_~!

To: **Chaos Seth**

Maaf kalau _fic _saya masih kurang memuaskan… ;A;

To: **HELL YEA**

A-_arigatou_... _typo_nya ga ada?

Serius? KYAAAAAAAAAAA~! (jangan teriak-teriak! Berisik woy! -_-)

Um… pokoknya _arigatou_ banget! *terharu*

To: **Matsumoto Tsuki **lagi ga log in

_Arigatou,_ buat sambutannya, _senpai_!

Iya pas saya baca lagi dari awal saya baru nyadar kalau… ALURNYA KECEPETAN!

Oke, Ini sudah di_publish _lagi, semoga lebih baik dibanding _chapter_ 1nya!

Eh… _FAVE_? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A-_arigatou_!

To: **Half-Human Girl**

E-eh? A-_arigatou_ atas pujiannya!

Iya, alurnya memang saya rasa cepet pas saya baca lagi… *mojok*

_ARIGATOU_ LAGI BUAT SAMBUTANNYA! *loncat-loncat*

Saya harus bilang _arigatou_ tiga kali nih… hehehe~!

To: **ChikaftNeiyha**

_Arigatou_! *nunduk-nunduk*

Oke, ini _chapter_ ke-2nya, selamat menikmati(?)~

Saya juga suka _pairing_ ini! *tos*

Iya, _pairing _ini memang jarang ada… padahal menurut saya mereka itu serasi… *mojok*

To: **PoisonApple911**

J-jangan mangap! *siapin lakban(?)*

Sayang sekali… padahal saya suka terong lho… (YA TERUS? OAO)

Guru BImu? Padahal saya ga suka pelajaran BI… /lah

Oke, ini sudah _update_ semoga memuaskan(?)~

To: **misakomae96**

Wkwkwkwkwkwk *ngikut ketawa* /salah

Oke, ini sudah di_update_ chapter 2nya, semoga memulihkan rasa penasaran anda(?)~

_A_-_arigatou_, sambutannya! *nyengir*

Nah, sekarang waktunya bagi kami untuk menghilang(?)!

Yusue-Mint: Ya, sampai jumpa _readers_ sekalian! *kabur bareng _author_*

.

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
